percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 26
Dark Reflections-Chapter 26 "Da-" I stopped myself. Poseidon wasn't my real father. Further more I felt like I was betraying my real father, the one who had given up everything to protect me, by calling someone esle 'dad'. "Yes I know how you feel." Poseidon said. "As much as I tried to make you seem as one of my children. We are totally different. Your wings for example." He pointed to my black wings. "In the sky, they amazing, allowing you to soar through the air, achieving heights never though possible. But the in sea, they create drag, unless your a strong swimmer, they would pull you down and kill you." "Poseidon, I have a question to ask you." The sea god tensed, knowing the question I was going to ask. "Achilles Scotts, did he exist? And who was he? And what ever happened to him?" "Yes, he did exist. He was my child and the child of Jennifer Scotts. He was born with a weak heart, he died the same day that your mother died. He was your brother." "Blood did not bound us. He was not my brother." "You out of all people should know blood does not make a family." "Then these memories, the ones that I thought were mine. Seeing My mothe-" I stopped myself, I did it again. "Jennifer, dying because of a Laistrygonian giant.Those were fake?" "No, they were his memories." "Why did you take me away? Why did you trick me? Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" I snapped. Personally I felt like I had every right to be pissed. My entire life that I thought was mine, my name, wasn't mine. But someone esle's. "I raised you in Olympus, because that would be the only place that you would be safe from Nyx. I made you believe that you were my son because if you knew who you really were, if you remembered what happened, you would risk everything to save your sister." "Allison. Where is she?" Poseidon looked away. "Poseidon!" I grabbed the helm of his shirt with both my hands accidentally setting them a blaze with the black fire."Where is she?!" I expected Poseidon to turn me into a puddle of water and for the fire to burn him, but I guess he was the sea god, he couldn't get burnt. But he simply sighed, the look on his face was something I didn't expect. Guilt. "I'm sry Christopher. Even I do not know. I assume that she is either dead or has become a Forsaken." I took a step back, letting go of his shirt. "No..It can't be...I should've protected her. I'm her big brother but I couldn't protect her." The flames around my arms started to become uncomfortability hot. "Christopher. Calm down. This exactly the reason why you are so easily manipulated. You over reacted over the life of a single soul you could not protect. You cannot protect everyone!" Poseidon snapped. "Peservation of life is not a weakness, neither is selflessness." I countered. "Yes but too much of it is bad. What do you say these days? 'Too much of a good thing is bad for you', and that would be the weakness that people will expliot to get you on their side." I kept quiet. I didn't care what he said. "I may not be able to protect everyone, but I will protect as many people as I can with my own to hands. That is my promise from now on. I will be Nyx's arrow, the weapon she created. But I will also be the weapon that will ultimately destroy her." "You are not the child I raised. Thanks to that mark, all you can about now is revenge and killing." "Well I'm not Achilles Scotts!" I shouted at the top of my voice. It shocked the sea god, he looked at me in horror. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I let my anger get the better of me." I looked at the mark on my arm. "Your right, this thing has been feeling me up with negative thoughts." "Christopher, You have the power to save or to kill. You have to choose what you want to do with the power." "I'll do both. To protect the ones I love, I will kill the ones that mean them any harm." The sea god looked at me and then laughed. "You were always someone that didn't do as you were told, and that tells me that the side that I know you by, is still in there, despite your current state of mind." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you." "One other thing, I know you gave me my powers, the control over water, the ability to talk to horses and sea creatures. But what about the phoenix spirit?" "Oh, that one, yes. That was a plan to sort of cover up, your abilities to be able to heal even without a water source." "So the phoenix wasn't real?" "Yes." "That was disapointing." Poseidon gave out a short laugh. "The powers I gave you will ultimately go away as your own powers start to develop. And as I see, there are already developing. Your leg strength has been increased significantly, like how you manage to send Nyx flying with a single kick. Also you have the ability to see things slower. And not forgeting your ability to control that black fire." I remember those events, kicking Nyx away, and my vision slowing down as I watched Nyx change into her divine form. According to Poseidon, these were only some of my abilities, more would develop. "One last question. If I was born to the side of the Nyx that is good. Why is the side that is bad the one rampaging?" "10 years ago. The day your father came back and took you away to protect you. The good side of Nyx somehow went into a comatose state, leaving only the side that is bad in control. You see both sides have to be awake, to keep the balance, removing one side, allows the other to be free to do what she wants." "That's what my father found out wasn't it? Thats why Lucian killed him and tried to kidnap me." "Yes. Since then, the bad side has been breeding like rabbits to create her army. And you killed nearly half of them. You have delayed her plans. And I thank you for that." Poseidon said. "Also regarding why the good side of Nyx went into slumber, I do not know." "She's sleeping huh? I'll find her then. Seeing as the fact that I'm immortal now, I can search forever." "That's good then. At least now you have a goal. And I wish you the best of luck with that goal." Poseidon began walking, away the dream began to fade. "Wait one more question. The child I saw in my dreams had brown eyes. I have green eyes, what's up with that?" "Who says your eyes are really green? Its all in the mist." Poseidon smiled. "Goodbye Christopher." "Goodbye." Then the dream finally dissolved and I woke up. It was already night time. Mike and Silena were still asleep beside my bed. Now that I was awake, I felt stronger and more powerful. Despite that I felt depressed. The realisation of what happened caught up to me and I did the most instinctive thing, I cried. Being trained on Olympus, I was taught not to cry, especially during training with Ares. Everytime I got hurt, he would say 'A warrior does not show weakness, even in death the stand tall for battle!' But now I wasn't some super warrior. I was only a kid, who just lost his best friend and just found out that his entire life was a lie. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_27|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 11:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page